


Forever

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Stephen Strange Bingo Collection [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, First Time, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019, Top Tony Stark, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen expects lots of teasing when he confesses his virginity to Tony. What he gets instead is so much better.(An AU where they're both in their early twenties when they meet and fall in love.)





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> In [Coming back to Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507733/) Tony promised Stephen this: "We'll find each other in the next life. We'll be boring and normal people and we'll meet when we're very young and we're going to spent our whole life together. No more superheroes, no more magic. Promise."
> 
> This is that life (minus the boring, because it's Stephen Strange and Tony Stark we're talking about), based on this beautiful prompt by @i-love-you-3247:  
>  _So, I have decided to send you your dream ask. I'm kidding, I have no idea what it is. Butttt can you write a college AU where Tony and Stephen meet, fall in love and Tony takes Stephen's virginity. I heard you have a kink for it._
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the postscript. Don't scroll beyond my thank you and the notes link at the end if you don't want something bittersweet today. You have been warned. It wanted to end this way and who am I to stand in the way of what the story wants?
> 
> @stephenstrangebingo square: _Free_

"So you've never…?"

Stephen shook his head, annoyed at his slip as Tony's hands stopped on his waist instead of going further down.

"Don't," he begged, a put his own hands over Tony to keep him from letting go. He could feel the blush on his face and Tony's grin didn't make it any better. "I shouldn't have said anything," he muttered angrily.

"Hey, don't." Instead of on his waist Tony's hands were suddenly on his face, holding him still so that he was forced to look at Tony. "I would have noticed it eventually," Tony said and Stephen begged for the ground to just open up and swallow him whole.

This was _not_ how he envisioned this going. Not at all. Bad enough to still be a virgin at 22, to have to confess that to _Tony Stark_ , playboy of the campus, was an extra layer of hell he could have done without.

Tony brushed a strand of stubborn hair out of his face and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. "I don't mind," he whispered. "It's rather hot, actually. You're so gorgeous I can't believe nobody has ever…"

Ground. Open. _Now._

Tony seemed to realize that he'd said something wrong because he took a step back, looking sad. "Sorry. I didn't want to… I'll just go, okay?"

That was even worse than the teasing he'd expected. Tony just giving up and letting go? That wasn't like him. At all.

"No! Tony, wait! It's okay. It's just…" _I've barely kissed anyone before you and the thought of anyone but you being my first is hell on Earth and please, please, stay. I just want your hands on my body. Nobody else's._ He couldn't say a word but hoped that his expression could convey at least some of the tumult inside of him.

It must have because Tony closed the distance between them again. "We'll go slow," he promised and Stephen was so relieved that he forgot to be angry at the implication that he needed coddling. "You tell me what you want and I'll do my best to deliver." Tony swallowed, closed his eyes, and put his head on Stephen's shoulder. "It's the least I can do. I know how it feels when you're first time is rushed. I don't want you to feel like this, ever." Stephen tightened his embrace around Tony, at a loss of words as so many things clicked into place.

Because of his confident behavior, the name and everything it was so easy to forget that Tony was only a few months older than him, only much less innocent. 

"Don't," Tony warned as if he knew that Stephen was about to ask who the asshole had been and what he or she had done.

"I don't mind kissing," Stephen said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "And groping. It's just..."

"I can wait. Really." The humor was back in Tony's eyes and voice. Another quick kiss, this time to the tip of Stephen's nose. "You're worth it, baby."

"Tony!" Stephen protested with a laugh, hating himself how he reacted to the pet name. He pushed his re-awakening dick against Tony's thigh. "Maybe more than kissing and groping," he allowed.

Tony's hand finally found its way down and gave Stephen's dick a squeeze through his jeans. "Nice," he purred. "But not too much more. We're going to save that for another time. I'm going to wine and dine you in a nice hotel room and we're going to do this with style." 

Stephen groaned, overwhelmed at the images Tony's words conjured and also by the delicious pressure.

"Why do you think that you're going to fuck me?" he finally asked. "I might not go for that."

"Hmm," was the answer. "We'll never know until we try. But I'm equally happy to get taken by you, you know?"

He knew. The whole fucking campus knew that Tony wasn't picky concerning gender or roles in his pick-ups. But all his exes agreed that he was a gentleman and none of them had a bad word to say about his behavior in bed. Only outside of it. _Great to fuck; impossible to be in a relationship with_ was the general opinion. Stephen couldn't agree. But maybe he was such an asshole himself - like many people said - that he just didn't notice the same tendencies in Tony so much.

"Stephen? Am I boring you?" Another, not quite as gentle squeeze and Stephen gasped in surprised delight. Tony grinned at him and _winked_ before he stole another quick grope and kiss. "What do you want, baby?"

Stephen tried to imagine it and realized to his surprise that he couldn't. Everytime he'd fantasized about being with Tony - something that had started about two days after meeting the genius idiot - he always seen himself as the one on the bottom.

He snagged one last quick kiss before Tony went down on his knees and concentrated on the business of getting Stephen out of his jeans and underwear.

"Nice," he said with a big smile before he leaned forwards for a first, quick taste.

It might be time to re-evaluate his fantasies, though. Tony on his knees was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

The rest was incoherent cursing, stars and Tony's steadying hands on his hips, holding him in place and also upright.

*

A few weeks Tony looked down at Stephen, spread out in front of him, ready and willing.

"You sure?" he asked for the tenth time and Stephen just rolled his eyes and rolled over on his stomach.

"Today, if you please," he murmured into the pillow. "We've waited long enough."

He half-expected another apology or the offer to switch places once again and was pleasantly surprised when he got Tony's hands on his back instead, steadily traveling downwards until they reached his ass.

A kiss on the back of his neck and a whispered, "You're beautiful like this. You should see yourself."

Stephen could imagine it well enough, actually, and was glad to be spared the visual. But as long as Tony liked it…

"All mine to play with."

"Play away." Stephen smiled as he felt yet another kiss pressed against his spine. For some reason Tony was obsessed with it.

"Great. On your hands and knees then. I want to get to all of you." Fuck, now he was blushing again but he followed the hands on his hips that pulled him upwards. He closed his eyes to not be forced to look at himself and prayed for the self-consciousness to go away. 

Tony was so careful that he barely felt the intrusion of the first finger. It wasn't the first time Tony played with him like this but this would be first time that they wouldn't stop there. He suppressed the desire to wiggle his ass and demand Tony to go faster - by now he knew just how afraid Tony was of hurting him and he'd resigned himself to the longest foreplay in the history of sex before Tony deemed him ready enough to take his cock.

One finger became two, became three. Then a longer pause and a soft. "Breathe in, baby." He still hated that pet name and how it made him feel. He forced himself to relax. A soft "oh", followed by a groan escaped him as Tony finally pushed into him. 

"You okay?"

There were no words but his incoherent groans and enthusiastic moaning seemed to be enough. Tony laughed softly as he pulled out again only to push back in with more force.

"Still not sure if you like it or not?" he teased.

Somehow, he found words. "Shut up and fuck me."

Tony pushed in and stayed inside. He took the time to bend forwards and kiss his spine just between the shoulder blades. "You're so beautiful, taking me so easily. I can't wait to put you into different positions. Next time you're going to sit on my lap. That's going to blow your mind, I promise."

His mind was blown enough, thank you very much. Stephen managed something approaching approval before the allowed himself to fully sink into the hazy pleasure overwhelming him.

"So pretty and all mine," was the last thing he heard before he came, followed seconds later by Tony.

* 

"All yours," he confirmed later, cleaned up and in Tony's arms.

Tony smiled at him, full of love and tenderness. "Forever?" he asked, uncharacteristically shy and hesitant. It was look that suited him exceptional well, Stephen decided. He wanted to see more of it. He wanted to see it…

"Forever," Stephen confirmed, not even having to think about his answer.

He promised it all over again the day he went to his knees in front of Tony, asking him to marry him; he promised it again on their wedding day and he got the same promise in return over and over again.

"Forever," they reminded each other everytime someone or something tried to tear them apart.

"Forever," Tony promised him when he was struggling to breathe in the arms of his husband after the car crash that should have killed them both, the ruin of his left hand wrapped up in Tony's suit jacket and his right in an iron grip as Tony forced him to breathe in synch with him.

"Forever," Stephen said in return before Tony got under the knife the remove the very last of the shrapnel close to his heart, Stephen watching over the whole procedure despite it not being his specialty.

There were no words on their 1st, 10th, 25th or any other anniversary, just a shared look and a silent promise, before Tony took Stephen away for a reenactment of their first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3000 | More notes can be found [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/186373618456/so-i-have-decided-to-send-you-your-dream-ask-im/).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Bittersweet spoiler for the future:
> 
> 💫
> 
> (In the far off future there is a simple stone, engraved with _Forever_ , bearing two names and the same date.)  
> 


End file.
